What Goes Around
by BreezyAnimetra
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were total opposites who chose each other as best friends when they were children. Through the years they were raised together as close sisters. Sakura the pampered princess whom believes a man will make her complete. Hinata the brainy one, whose just trying to find her place in the world. Then there is Naruto, linked to both women.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Ok , everyone this is my second story. I have a lot done but just posting this bit for now. If I get decent reviews I'll post the rest.**

 **I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

 **Rated M**

 **AU- Modern Setting**

What goes around...

Prologue

'This doesn't make sense!' Sakura plucked the wet towel from the bathroom door knob and flung it towards the white mound on the marble floor. 'This chick just checked in last night and already used every towel here! She wiped her hand roughly against her thigh to dry it, then shuddered still feeling the unidentifiable orange goo she'd palmed while changing the sheets in the room next door.

From the moment Sakura entered the room and eyed the expensive clothes tossed on the bed , she knew this woman had money or at least acted like she did. Some of those expensive labels used to hang in her own walk in closet. She had them organized by color and style. 'Hmm at least that made it easy for them to organize in the consignment shop.' She thought. She started to pick up a soggy wash cloth in the middle of the bath tub and felt so tired she could've lain down on the floor and went to sleep. 'Snap out it' she told herself. She straightened up and proceeded to continue to clean the bathroom. Make up was left on the counter near the bathroom sink, ' I know her mother didn't raise her to be this messy,. She then thought of how her husband used to fuss when she start to clean before the housekeeper came over. Her mother taught her not to give anyone anything negative to say about your house. Sakura's Mother used to clean houses for a living. She always complained about how nasty people were. She had hated those stories her mother told and other reminders that her mother was a cleaning woman.

'When we stayed at hotels like this I never made such a ….. Stop it Sakura… just stop it. 'That was another life and this is your life now. Stop reliving it and stop thinking of him, the dreams were bad enough I got to let him go.

She proceeded to spray the mirror and wipe it down. She refused to look in the mirror. She didn't need it to know she looked like Shit. As a part-time hotel maid she didn't even have to pretend she cared how she looked. The shapeless gray and pink uniform hung like a potato sack hiding her shape. At least the men that stayed at the hotel stopped coming on to her asking what she charges for extra room service.

Sakura's long silky pink hair had been pampered well-kept in all her life was carelessly twisted in knot on the nape of neck. For the first time in her life she avoided mirrors. The glow of her skin dulled and bags had appeared under her beautiful green eyes which weren't signing as bright as they did before. Especially when he was around, He would say It put the fired in your big green eyes and always keep it burning with a smirk, He had a way of coming off romantic and smug at the same time, she thought and smiled to herself. Once he disappeared the fire went out in her eyes.

Sakura held her breath and fought back the tears that threatened to fall every time she poured bleach into the toilet, 'I need this job, Sarada and mother need me to have this job.' She swished her rag around the seat, Folded the toilet paper edges into the perfect triangle, then poked her head into the bedroom looked at the clock, only 10:30, she sank down to her knees and scrubbed the tub, As she finished the tub and took all the towels and wash rags and put them in her rollaway bin, she was startled by a rattling at the door.

"Shit I hate these damned cards…. Money! He asked if I wanted money,." The woman's muffled voice quaked with rage. "What the hell is wrong with this key" she said in frustration. The Shaken at the door intensified, 'What is wrong with this girl 'Sakura thought as she went to open the door. "What are you doing in here? I'm checking out!' The woman snarled as she shot angrily thru the doorway. "Doesn't anyone in this damned hotel know what they're doing?"

Heat seared Sakura's cheeks; she had to bite her tongue in order to not say what she thought, She felt in her pocket for the list of rooms she had to clean she was given when she started her shift, when flung her Tablet on the desk and sent a vase of roses crashing to the floor, Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Would you leave?...Now!

'Oh my God…it can't be ... Sakura was dumbstruck, couldn't move from the spot she stood at. But that voice. It was clipped and commanding now. All traces of the stutter and softness were long gone, she spoke with confidence. Sakura stared as the woman yanked open suitcase, snatched clothes from the bed and stuffed them in. She looked at her hair and it was flawless. Long midnight blue straight hair down her back and bangs that fit her face perfectly. Her skin, still pale had a glow to it. She slimmed down a lot. Still curvy but you can tell she works out. And the outfit would pay my rent for the next few months. This is a total 360 from the girl she knew growing up.

"Are you hard of hearing or just stupid? I said get the hell out!" The woman came from the closet clutching a red dress like she would rip it in two. Her violet eyes blazed right thru Sakura.

It was definitely Hinata. Sakura looked dead in Hinata's face, opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut again silenced by the scalding glare. 'I have to say something,' she tried to find the words but nothing would come out. Chocked on the memory of their last stormy meeting and how shamefully she had treated Hinata her best friend, the closest thing to a sister she ever had. Suddenly, Hinata turned around and continued packing,

Anger and embarrassment came over Sakura. She backed slowly from the room daring Hinata to see her. A film of sweat coated her forehead and anger seeped thru her uniform. 'Who the hell does she think she is ignoring me. She thinks she's too good to know me? 'Hmm! I was her only friend at one point well besides Naruto but he doesn't really count. Everyone in our school thought she was dark and weird and called her, the grudge girl. Even Naruto thought so at first but once he got to know her, his opinion changed. At one point she stayed at my family's house when her own family could be bothered with her.'

Sakura pulled the door to and then leaned against the wall and shivered her head in a daze, her heart in an uproar.

"Damn you! I hate you!" Hinata's anguished wail pierced the quiet. Sakura was drawn toward the cry, reached for the knob, but she knew there was much more than the door still between them. Then loud sobs from Hinatas room flooded the silent hallways.

'All the years we were together… everything that has happened… I never heard Hinata cry… not even that day…'


	2. Chapter 2

**_14 years ago-They were 12 years old._**

"I got to pee… bad." Sakura whispered to Hinata Snowflakes settled on her bunny hat and framed her cute face like a Halo.

"Y-You went before we left school. " Hinata knew Sakura was stalling. She didn't want to face her parents. They just got their report cards and Sakuras grades weren't the best this term. She didn't fail but her parents expected the best and Cs and Bs are not going to cut it. Hinata pulled at ther purple hat trying to keep warm. She received all As this term.

They've been thrown together since Kindergarten. They were placed next to each by alphabetical order. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. They were as different as night and Day. Sakura was more boisterous and loud and very confident whereas Hinata was shy, timid and quiet and occasionally stuttered especially when she got nervous.

Hinata stayed with her god mother Anko Her mother passed away when she was 6 and her father couldn't be bothered well at least that's what Anko told her. She doesn't really remember him and after her mother passed away she was brought to Anko. He does how send money every month for whatever expenses she needs. Hinata didn't want to be a bother to Anko so she always tried to be good. Doing chores around the house and always bring home good grades. Anko did rather Hinata stay quiet especially after her late nights that she worked the Konah Bar and Grill.

Hinata was short in stature, almond shaped cute face with short midnight blue hair cut in a short bob with bangs in the front. Violet colored eyes, Pale skin. She would also blush when she was nervous and stutter occasionally. Anko had her see a speech therapist weekly for that. Classmates called her the grudge girl because to some she could appear that way. Or they would call her weirdo because she generally kept to herself. Not because she wanted to but because she was shy. The more they called her names and made her upset the more determined she was to work harder in school. It paid off because she always received straight As. She impressed her teachers but not the student except for Sakura.

Dainty and cream colored with long pink hair. Most would compare it to the color of cotton candy. Also with bright green eyes. Sakura was the answer to Kizashi and Mebuki's prayers. They tired for a while to have a child and when all hope was given up here comes Sakura. So they spoiled her treated her like the princess they felt she was. So kindergarten was a rude awaking. She was unhappy to find herself surrounded by dozens of children all trying to get their teachers attention. Sakuras Long pink hair worn loose and her nice clothes and standoffishness marked her as one that thought she was too cute. Therefore she was isolated.

On the day that they had to have partners to go tp the park. Sakura was determined not to be left alone. She chose Hinata, the other girl nobody ever picked, and that's how their friendship began.

Now in fifth grade the unlikely duo were inseparable. The very same children who disliked Sakura because she was so pretty were eventually drawn to her for the same reason. Hinata had all but lost her stutter and only came out whenever she was extremely nervous or trying to lie in which she couldn't. Brains didn't make you popular so she was still quiet and a little too bookish. She could be funny sometimes, she always had the right answers to math homework and her closeness with Sakura sealed her acceptance. They were the occasional bully who would try and call her names but Sakura always put them in their place if they tried. Sakura's ego got bigger because she so popular in the end no one would cross her.

The girls' walk home was a ritual. By 3:45 they would reach Hinata's Street. She had orders from Anko not to let "Any little bastards in my house." Anko called most days at 4:00 just to make sure. Hinata was home alone so rain or shine. The girls would talk outside until 3:55. They would discuss school work. Sing songs from the radio, or sometimes say things that they didn't want anyone else to hear like how Hinata wanted to be a doctor or lawyer, someone important so she would never have to work nights like Anko. Sakura couldn't wait to be old enough to wear makeup. Date and eventually get married probably to a prince. Because her father always had dirt in his nails and her mother's hands were so ruff and calloused. They worked all the time and didn't seem like they had fun. Hinata said "where is there a prince around here?" and Sakura said "that doesn't mean there isn't one and I'll find you one too and we can have a double wedding." Sakura would then stroll home daydreaming about her prince and gowns and weddings, which she would draw until her mother made her do her homework.

The snow was falling harder now and Sakura stomped the caked snow off her boots. "Just went doesn't help when I have to go now, Hinata!" Hinata giggled at her cause now Sakura was doing a little dance to express how much she couldn't hold it. Sakura tried not to laugh while holding her stomach.

"Shh!" Sakura said to Hinata as she glanced back and saw Naruto Uzumaki climbing to the top of an ic y gray mound , piled high by the snow plow. "Going to the bathroom is girl stuff I don't want him to hear." Last year Naruto moved around the corner from Sakura and appeared in their class and on their walk home. At first they ignored him. He was after all a boy, but when Sakura developed a crush on his older brother who was in the 8th grade, Yahiko, Naruto became the first male member of their exclusive club. Naruto, short stature, was around the same height as Sakura but taller than Hinata whom was the shortest. He had golden blond spikey hair. Sun Kissed tanned skin, bright blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks in which he claims are a birthmark. One of his friends, Kiba said it makes him look like a fox and started calling him fox boy. Of course he gets pissed whenever he calls him that. He turns around and calls Kiba dog breath, no explanation needed.

On his first day of class when he was introduced by the teacher, He stood in front of the blackboard. Arms crossed. Naruto boasted in his arrogant raspy voice that he can beat everyone up and that he was the strongest person in the school and if you want, you can challenge him. Everyone in the class looked at him with wide eyes, 'did he really say that' some said. Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata just giggled. By lunch a few of the boys in the class actually challenged him. Kiba, being one of them. They all lost to Naruto. Word quickly spread throughout the school and Naruto had more challengers. It got so bad to the point that they would all be lined up just to fight him. And people were placing bets on who would win. In the end Naruto gained respect from everyone in the school. When he wasn't fighting he was pulling pranks. He gave the poor teachers a run for their money. He was always sent to the principal's office. He had way of talking himself out of a severe punishment every time.

Naruto leaped off the mound and grinned foxy like as he landed on his butt in the fresh snow. "Everybody Pees" He got up and ran past them while snatching Sakura's hat. Jogging backwards he added " I can pee and write my name in the snow at the same time" Yahiko taught him how to do that.

"That's nasty, and give me back my hat" Sakura squealed and ran after him. They arrived in front of Hinata's house. Sakura shifted her weight side to side she looked pitiful. She knew Hinata wasn't allowed to have anyone in the house but she didn't want to go home because of her parents seeing her grades. "Come on Hinata, I have to go ….. I can't hold any longer. "I can't walk another step." Sakura crossed her legs.

"You mean if I tickle you, you'll pee on yourself?" Naruto said, his fingers wiggling in anticipation.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'll scream if you touch me and then if you cause me pee on myself, I'll be your next challenger and I will win cause you'll be dead." Sakura glared at him. Hinata stood there debating on what to do, all the while and well-aimed snow ball hit Naruto on the back of his head. He grabbed his head and spun around to face his attacker.

"Strike! Right in your head." shouted Yahiko, bounding up to the trio. At 13 Yahiko sun kissed length of budding muscle and energy, viewed tormenting Naruto as his brotherly right secure that he was big enough to call the shots. "Yahiko 'Fastball' Uzumaki wins the World Series!" Yahiko says that and starts laughing.

"Baseball is lame!" Naruto yelled then barreled into Yahiko, knocking him into the snowy pavement.

Ignoring them Hinata says to Sakura, "You only live four more blocks, you could make it if you stop talking and start walking.

"Please Hinata, Its too cold and I can't wait!" Sakura looked like she was near tears.

"Alright…. But you have hurry up. Hinata opened the gate and felt under her scarf for her keys, which were on a necklace around her neck so she wouldn't lose them. Sakura followed but a howl stopped them in their tracks before Hinata could unlock the door.

"Aw Baka, Yahiko, you busted my lip. Look I'm bleeding. "Naruto stuck his lip out to show the blood coming to surface and moving around his teeth. "Wait till I tell Dad, He told you to stop messing with me. " Yahiko smirked at him and said "All those people you beat that challenge you and you still can't beat me, stop being a drama queen, you're not even hurt." Naruto puffed out his cheeks at that statement and glared.

"Eww", Sakura said as Naruto spit out a mouthful of blood. Yahiko picked up his bag and dusted the snow off "Besides I got something in here I was going to show you but now I changed my mind." Yahiko said baiting his hook.

"You don't have anything I want to see but stupid car magazines." Naruto said "That's what you say, not what I know." Yahiko said. The two boys stared at each other not saying another word. "What's he got in there?" Sakura whispered to Hinata. Finally Naruto broke and said "fine I won't tell." And spit again.

"Don't spit anymore in front of my house" Hinata yelled, knowing somehow she'll be blamed for it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto tried not to swallow. "You can come in to wash your mouth out and Yahiko can come too….So you act right." Sakura said.

"Sakura" Hinata shot her friend a scalding glare which was answered by Sakura's "Oh come on just this once "smile. Hinata sighed and reluctantly opened the door. "But you have to have to be out of here by 4" Hinata said as she looked at all of them before letting them in. As they hurried inside Hinata pushed Sakura towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up Sakura." The boys remained in the living room.

"What do you have to show me?" Naruto said to Yahiko. Hinata walked back into the living room as Yahiko dug into his bag. "OK you can't tell anyone I have this " Yahiko stated firmly looking at both Naruto and Hinata. They both were even more curious to see what he had after that statement. Yahiko proceeded to pull out a huge Kunai blade. It was a silver blade with black handle. Narutos eyes widened with excitement. "Where did you get that?" He asked. "I got it from this weapons shop. The guy didn't want to sell it to me but I offered to pay extra. " Yahiko and Naruto were always fascinated with being Ninjas and even were black belts. But a Kunai blade is very dangerous, it's a weapon. Hinata started getting nervous she said "You have to go now". "Is that real? Let me see." Naruto reached out his hand. Yahiko said "no, this isn't a toy you can get hurt." Naruto puffed out his cheeks," I'm not a little kid, now give it here "and he proceeded to reach for the Kunai. They tussled back and forth and fought over the Kunai. Hinata wanted to be back outside waving good bye to Sakura. But she couldn't alter the past. "No man its dangerous" Yahiko pulled it back to tuck it away.

"I bet you never saw lips like this" Sakura came out the bathroom wearing Anko's plum colored lipstick. She stopped cold when she saw them fighting.

"Come on… Let me hold it" Naruto reached around Yahiko, grabbing at the Kunai. "Stop Naruto!" But he couldn't amd the boys locked struggling over the weapon. " I don't see what the big deal is, its just a Kunai" Naruto said struggling to get the blade from Yahiko. He was able to grip the handle and pulled it towards him and Yahiko pulled it back. "Naruto , cut it….." Yahiko stopped in his tracks . Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and let go of the Kunai quickly. He looked a Yahiko chest where the Kunai had been plunged. It was so sharp it went through his jacket. Naruto saw blood coming to surface thru his jacket. Yahiko looked Naruto in the eye , shed a single tear and fell backward on ground. Sakura screamed. Hinata stared, Yahiko wasn't moving. His body was perfectly still. "Get up," Naruto commanded standing over his brother. "Quite playing. That was a fake kunai" he took a hold of Yahiko;s shoulder and tried to move him to get up. Still wasn't moving. Yahiko's mouth opened and closed continuously, but no words came out. Naruto pleaded "Please get up, I know you're tricking me." but then blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Hinata knelt down and look closely and saw the blade was really in his chest. Stumbling clear and with a lump in her throat, Hinata found the phone and called for help.

Time blurred and focused. In a matter of moments Hinata said just tell the truth, you didn't do it on purpose, but Sakura ranted that they would all go to jail. "Yahiko tripped over his books. It was an accident" she insisted. Naruto paced, not uttering a sound, like something wild that was cornered. Sirens blared. Paramedics worked feverishly on Yaniko while the cops ushered the children outside past the crowd that gathered and put them in a patrol car. A cop in a brown coat knelt down to the open window and asked what happened. Immediately Naruto told them how Yahiko bought the Kunai and was twirling it on his finger, stumbled over his books and fell on the kunai. Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement. After a few more question the brown coat left. It stopped snowing. "But what happens when Yahiko wakes up? He'll tell the truth" Hinata asked. Sakura and Naruto looked startled by this thought but before they could answer a cop came in the front seat and started the engine.

"Yahiko is ok right?" Sakura asked the cop. The cop sighed, took off his hat, ran his hand thru his hair and said "Im sorry kids." Then they knew Yahiko was dead. Sakura wailed like a banshee. Hinata tried to comfort her. Naruto clutched his arms around himself like a straightjacket and stared out the window. Clenching and releasing his jaw the salty taste of blood in his mouth.

Sakura's parents were the first to show up at the station. As soon a she saw them, she ran to her and started comforting her. The brown coat officer question Sakura in front of them in his office. Then they stepped out and waited in the waiting area with Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto's father Minato was the next to come. He came in his postal uniform. His mother Kushina was too upset to come so he had a neighbor stay with her. Both Minato's shoulders slumped the weight of his son's death is more than he could bear. Naruto sat silently in the corner on a wooden bench. He raised his eyes to meet his fathers but the pain he saw was blinding and he lowered them again. The cop in the brown coat asked him a few questions inside a room then afterwards told him he had to go to the morgue to identify the body. He brought Naruto in a he told his story. When they were done father took son lightly by the arm. Minato walked like his legs wouldn't carry im much farther, and when he reached the door they gave way, slumped against the frame and sobbed open and unashamed. "Oh Kami Sama , why did you take my son?" His face glistened with tears. Naruto, who never saw his father cry, wished with all his heart that he was dead too. After a minute, Minato collected himself wiped his face with a napkin he had in his pocket and took Naruto home to his mother.

Anko came in the door, long trench coat flapping , cursing the smell of alcohol on her breathe. "Where the hell is she?" Hinata sat staring at her knees jumped when she heard her. "God damn police dragging me down here because you decide you want to have a party while I work my ass off. I knew you were going to be nothing but trouble. Sakura started crying again. Hinata tried to explain while Anko just glared at her. Anko was so angry she raised her hand to Hinata in order to slap her across the face. Just as she was about to do it the brown coat officer intervened and grabbed her hand. He then lead them to his office. Hinata answered all the officers questions to the best of her ability. Anko had side comments in the background. The brown coat seemed nice and Hinata wanted to tell him she was a good girl and show him her report card to prove it , but she just told him what he needed to know and told it the way all three of them promised to tell it. When he was done questioning Hinata , he asked her to wait outside while he spoke with Anko. You could hear Anko's outburst outside the office. Sakura and Hinata hugged each other tight. Sakura's mother cringed and then looked at Kizashi. Hinata stiffened when she heard Anko stepped out the office. She posed in front of Hinata and she stood up automatically.

"Don't be too hard on the child" Kizashi said gathering his family to leave. Anko cut her eyes " maybe you should stop minding my business and ask your child what she and them boys were doing in my house. " she grabbed the shoulder of Hinatas coat and snapped "Come on" and headed out the door. Needless to say the night didn't turn out much better for three of them. With nothing but their thoughts reminding them of the events that took place that day.

Yahiko funeral was few days later. Sakura unable to look away from the flowers that almost seemed to be guarding the casket. She turned to Hinata and whispered " this really did happen? Yahiko 's dead?" Hinata just answered "yes". The Uzumaki family entered the service. Minato supporting Kushina who was sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto followed solemnly. He wore a baggy blue suit. He had a vacant look on his face. Holding back tears at the corners of Hinata's eyes when she saw him. As he passed the pew Sakura started to sob and Naruto paused long enough to give her a tissue. Sakura stared at the tissue and then looked up at him. 'He doesn't hate me ' she thought. She clutched the tissue as he continued up the aisle. The service was filled with so many people who came to pay their respects to the family. The service was heartfelt and many wonderful things were said about Yahiko by family and friends. The fact he was so talented in baseball was brought up. Naruto cringed when they spoke about his fast ball. He then closed his eyes and kept them like that from the remainder of the service. Almost like he was saying a silent pray. What Naruto was actually doing was saying a promise to Yahiko that he will take over work really hard to try to accomplish his dream of being a Major League Baseball player. When it was time to say farewell Kushina tried to climb in the coffin. She wailed saying " he's just resting". She had to be restrained until Naruto spoke "it's ok mom, it will be ok." In Kushina's mind it was Yahiko speaking and she calmed down. Saying "see I told you he's just resting."

Sakuras parents didn't go to the cemetery afraid the scene would be too much for the girls. After lunch, they dropped Hinata off and left her at the door as Anko instructed looking small and frightened despite her valiant front. She went inside waiting for Anko to return home. She wanted to make some tea to calm her nerves. She goes over to the stove to put a pot on. The stove flicked on and off . Hinata got aggravated with this old stove, Anko never thought to buy another one. She had better things to think about. Finally Hinata got the stove on and walked into the living area to relax on the sofa while waiting for her tea.

Siren sounds were outside her window as she slowly started to wake up. " hey she's coming around," Hinata felt like she was floating thru space but when she tried to move she found herself strapped in place. Forcing her eyes to open more she saw there was a plastic bag of clear liquid suspended in the air and swinging. Fear gripped her , she tried to speak but found her mouth was covered. " That's right keep breathing... Hinata, that's your name right? We're pulling in right now, and you're going to be ok little one. " there was a blur of doctors, nurses , needles , questions. They thought it might be suicide. "She's so young" one person said. "Thank Kami for the neighbors" another said. Hinatas eyes were wide when she heard that. ' no I wouldn't try to kill myself' she wanted to say to them. Hinata heard her name. Then the sound of shoes click clacking towards her. "What the fuck did she do now" Anko said. " first she lets some boy get killed in my house ..." She pulled the curtain to Hinata's cubical. Anko was obviously drunk. She had a few words with the people there at the hospital. Then a woman from child services tried to speak with her which didn't end up well and a cop tried to calm Anko down and she end up hitting the cop. Hinata wanted to tell the cop Anko didn't mean it she just gets mad sometimes. But a swarm of guards pulled Anko away in a cloud of cursing.

Hinata was surprised when the same lady from child services showed up to help her get dressed. As she was dressing there were several questions about her home life which Hinata answered as best as she could. Yes she was alone sometimes but she didn't mind. Anko was nice enough to take her in and she promised not to be anymore trouble.

"Why to do you call your mother by her first name? "

Hinata looked puzzled, " my mother is dead," she wasn't sure if much right now but she was sure of that. The woman sat her down and explained to her that Anko was indeed her mother. After that the only words she heard were assault, drugs possession, jail, custody, foster parents. Then the woman grabbed Hinatas hand and asked if she understood. Hinata zoned out from there as the woman lead her out the hospital.

Sakura recalled her last conversation with Hint. " I don't have a home anymore" the words echoing in her head. " she's your mother Hinata , she has to get you. ". Sakuras logic had no space for gray , mother and fathers took care of their children period. Hinata knew better. " how can your mother not want you ?" Sakura brought her blanket snuggly around herself. The empty desk at school where Hinata sat seemed to blame Sakura for everything that had gone wrong and she couldn't concentrate in class. " if only I had just gone home with my stupid report card, none of this would've happened. "

After two weeks Naruto returned to school. She would wait for him at 3:00 and they would walk home together, but always as far apart as the sidewalk would allow, as if they were leaving room for Hinata or Yahiko. Sakura threw off the blanket and padded across the plus rose colored carpet. Whenever she tried to talk to Naruto about Yahiko or Hinata, he would turn into Spider-Man and dart off somewhere or change the subject talking about spring training. So she stopped trying. "He never even liked baseball before. How can Naruto act like nothing happened? Everything is different, everything is wrong. " she said to herself. She started to go downstairs for a glass of water but stopped when she heard her parents talking. The talked about how said Sakura looked and that she hardly smiles anymore. She misses Hinata so much. Sakuras mother said Kizashi that they have to do something. She can't keep staying with strangers. They talked about it further and brought Sakura into the conversation. They decided to take Hinata and raise her with Sakura. They contacted children's services then purchased a twin size bed and put in Sakura's room next to her bed , so they could sleep side by side. Hinata came after all the necessary documents were filled out. She was so happy to be with Sakura again and missed her so much. She was also happy she could continue to go to her same school. She was already use to the teacher and the rest of the students also. Hinata was grateful to Sakura's parents and said she will try not to be a bother to them.

They never mention it but Hinatas old street was avoided on the way to and from school and just like before , Naruto still pestered them. People quietly marveled at how well he'd adjusts after Yahiko's accident.

Every Saturday morning Sakuras mother would make her homemade cinnamon buns which Hinata loved . The smell would just fill the house. She eventually taught the girls how to make them as well . One of the many things the three of them would do together . For Hinata the Haruno home was comforting especially Kizashi. They grew a close bond because he was the father she didn't have and needed. Sometimes Sakura and her mother would go shopping and Hinata would rather stay behind and keep Kizashi company. They would watch TV together usually sports . Kizashi was happy there was someone else in the house that didn't mind watching sports preferably baseball. They would sit in front of the TV wearing matching baseball caps and cheer on their favorite team. She'd smile when he tell her she looked pretty in her purple dress she wore at Christmas even thought Sakura's mother fussed she was putting on weight. And she was always a little embarrassed, but very proud when he'd carry on over her good grades. Sakura loved to tell people her Hinata were sisters. Hinata went along even though it made her a little uneasy. She loved Sakura like a sister, but no matter how great things were at the Haruno house Hinata never once forgot that they were not her parents.

By middle school Sakura with decided for a change by cutting her long pink hair into a cute bob that was hit along with her clear skin nice and her nice lean made look like a model. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. She made it her business to to look cute every day so she'd be noticed by the boys and envied by the girls.

Hinata , intent on being no trouble camouflage herself. She wore her clothes big and it hid her shape which she didn't care because she felt she needed to loose weight anyway. She did grow out her hair to up to her shoulders and had her bangs. She kept to herself except for Sakura and Naruto. She did her homework, her chores and sometimes Sakura's , just to keep the peace, but a voice in her head whispered " this can't last" so she'd shit the voice up by stuffing her face.

Art was one of Sakura's best classes aside from Science in particular biology. Hinata told her she should think about becoming a nurse or a doctor. She said she'll think about it. She did love art particularly drawing. In 8th grade she won a citywide poster contest, got a certificate from the Mayor and her winning entry was displayed on subways and buses for a month.

Hinata was in a special program in school for kids who were considered above average in school. Other kids considered them kiss ass freaks but because Of Sakura , Hinata was invited to parties also. For some reason Sakura always felt bolder when Hinata was around. Hinata mostly felt out of place and unwanted but she'd go because Sakura wanted her to. Plus Sakura's parents felt better when they would got out together.

Naruto was always there. Hyperactive and short attention span, always trying to keep up with himself. Some part of his body was always stitched , bandaged or encased in plaster because he never went half speed and he never back down. His grade were decent , girls thought he was cute. People were starting to say he and Sakura looked cute whenever they were together. Naruto played football and basketball with his boys but when he had a bat in his hand he was all business. Sakura would accuse him of sleeping with his mit which he didn't exactly deny but they were always arguing. He got a kick out of getting her riled up at least until she knocked him on the head. Hinata tended to be the peace keeper between them, but once in a while her and Naruto would get into little arguments. He would smirk whenever her face turned red. One time their argument got really heated when she refused to do his book report and he failed English and had to go to summer school. He missed summer league baseball, but she helped study and pass the make up exam.

 _ **High School**_

High school brought changes for them. One of Hinatas teachers recommend an exclusive girls boarding school called The Konah Academy for girls. She told Hinata to apply for the scholarship. So she did and now she had an interview coming up on Saturday and she had yet to tell Sakura and her parents. She was sitting on her bed doing her work eating a cinnamon bun while Sakura was on her bed talking on the phone. Their room started getting a bit crowded. There wasn't much space anymore. So this opportunity is coming at a good time. She wanted a life of her and not a borrowed one. "Are you deaf? I asked you which top I should wear with my skirt for Matsuri's party on Saturday "Sakura said. " Oh Umm" Hinata responded and kept looking at her book. "Oh Umm, what kind of answer to my question is that?" Sakura said "what's going on with you ?" Hinata sighed "sorry Sakura I can't go to the party on Saturday". "How come ? Didn't you make up with Naruto? " Naruto called her tomato face last time her face was red and other kids over heard and started calling her that as well. She was so upset with him for giving those kids something else to make fun of her about that she told him she wasn't speaking to him. He felt bad of course after the fact once he finished laughing. "It's not that ..." Then Hinata started telling Sakura about the school and the scholarship. Sakura was not happy. "But we said we were going to Konah high together and plus your going to be away". " I won't be that far and plus I could come home on the weekends sometimes. Hinata stated. "Sometimes" Sakura glared. "Well yea I may not be able to every weekend because I'll have to study. Would it kill you to be happy about something you didn't plan? Hinata said to Sakura " Sakura replied " would it kill you to stop eating everything in the fridge." Hinata just glared at her while Sakura scowled. "What the hell is going on in here?" Kizashi said walking into the room. Hinata than began to explain the school and Scholarship. With every detail Kizashi admiration swelled and Sakura's scowl deepened. "This is great , Sakura you need to learn a thing or two from Hinata" Kizashi said . "Well my teacher said I could get into art and design high school , I still can put together a portfolio. " "No Sakura I'm talking about education not something to play with" Kizashi said . "But Dad!" Sakura whined . " no , Sakura , well change of subject it's settled were going to take Hinata to her interview in Saturday." "But dad I'm going to Matsuri's party" Sakura Said. " they'll be other parties you'll live right now we have to be there for Hinata and support her" Kizashi said. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest , she was not happy at all. She was really looking forward to going to the party. Hinata saw her face and said Kizashi, "can you let Sakura go to the party it's ok. "And Sakura looked towards her father for his reaction. Kizashi said well if you're ok with it Hinata then I don't mind. Sakura jumped up and down " thank you , thank you so much" then she hugged her father and then Hinata.

The day of Hinatas interview she got ready early, Sakura was still sleeping and left with Kizashi. Hinata said to her self she could've seen me off at least wish me good luck. They got to the campus and Hinata was in awe. It was so huge like a college campus. They gave them a tour before the interview. Hinata was saying a sient prayer to herself, she really wanted to get in. Once She had the interview , they told her they would get back her in few weeks with an answer. After the interview her and Kizashi had a late lunch then they started to drive back home. Hinata felt good about her decision and also had a good feeling she would get in. The night before she left for the interview her and Sakura hadn't spoken . They just put on their pajamas, got in their beds then turn off the lights. Nothing but silence that night. Hinata stared into the darkness worried about the interview, and hot tears rolled onto Sakura's pillow. That Saturday morning Sakura purposely stayed I bed while Hinata got ready to leave. "She thinks she's so smart , how could she decide to move out just like that?" Her anger propelled her out of bed and into the kitchen. "If she can only think of herself , so can I." After a cup of coffee , feeling defiant , she painted her fingers and toes with the red nail polish she bought with her allowance that she was forbidden to wear. " I can not wait to be grown up and moved out this house". She proceeded to go thru her closet for something to wear for the party.

Sakura arrived at the party it was at Matsuri's basement. Music was blasting as she headed down the steps. There were a few boys she didn't know standing by the stair way. As she passed they gave her their approval. She just smirked as she passed. Yes she choose the right outfit, a jumper the hugged her body in the right way and sandals that showed off her red toes. She went over by the drinks table and looks around. She said to herself " I wouldn't be standing here looking stupid if Hinata was here." Then a older high school boy came up to her and asked if she wanted to dance, she accepted. They danced then a slow song came on so she started to back away. Then he grabbed her wrists and started pulling her close. She struggled against his strength. Naruto who was watching them from across the robin strode over.

"Can't you hear, she said she didn't want to dance anymore."

"Who are you? Her father?" The boy let go of her.

"No it ain't about that."

The tension of the moment coursed thru Sakura. She was surprised how much she liked the way it felt.

Naruto and the older boy glared cold-eyes at each other. Couples inched off the dance floor and the room held its breath. Sakura took a step back too, her eyes were locked on Naruto. He never flinched or blinked. Sakura thought he looked bigger every time he inhaled, slow and deep and that gave her a rush.

Finally the older boy rolled his shoulders back and clicked his teeth then mumbled " it ain't even worth it" and strode across the other side of the room.

Sakura trembled as Naruto guided her to the side. He filled a cup with punch and handed it to her. " I thought you wasn't going without Hinata."

"That's what you get for thinking" she peeked at him over the rim as she sipped.

"Then I guess I shouldn't say I think you look nice." He checked out her outfit including how it hugged her butt in the back and nodded appreciatively. He thought about how Yahiko predicted Sakura would grow...very nicely and he was right. He smirked to himself that Yahiko would approve.

Sakura felt flushed "Then I won't say Thank you." She ignored the strange tingle and walked off.

Sakura and Naruto traveled the room in different directions aware of the gravitational pull they had towards each other. Matsuri declared that Naruto was handsome and asked Sakura if she was going with him. "Practically" she answered looking at old stupid Naruto in a new way. He was tall with broad shoulders with a skin kiss almost caramel complexion and beautiful sapphire eyes. Plus he has blond spiky just wake up hair and it suited him and that devilish smile.

After turning down offers to dance because she hadn't found anyone worth the perspiration. She knew she wanted Naruto to ask. Finally he did.

Naruto pulled her onto the dance floor. The smell of his cologne filled Sakura's nostrils and made her feel dizzy in a good way. She leaned into his chest closed her eyes and felt his hands travel lightly from her shoulders, hesitate half a breath at the place where her bra hooked and come to rest on the small of her back. As the music played, Sakura tighter her hold around his neck. His thigh wedged between her legs and they surrendered to the dip swivel and rise and grind. Slow dancing with other boys usually turned her off so she didn't really like it but with Naruto it was different. Naruto lightly kissed her temple, grazed her cheek with the surprise of prickly whiskers from the satin smoothness of his face. And then she felt it... Hard and urgent nudging her. "That's his ... She thought. The realization shocked her but she never lost a beat.

When the music stopped Naruto whispered "Thanks" his voice husky with longing he struggled to control. He escorted her off the floor. "How you getting home?"

As they walked home, their hands brushed awkwardly against each other until Naruto took her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat. It was perfect and at moment Sakura couldn't imagine feeling like this with anyone else but him ever. "This is how it's supposed to be." She thought Hinata got home and raced up to the room to tell Sakura about the interview. She saw clothes throw all over the bed " oh yea Matsuri's party." She put on her pajamas and headed downstairs to wait for her in the living room. She saw Sakura and Naruto over by the house next door. She wondered why they were standing so close. Sakura moved to walk towards the house when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Hinata watched bug eyed as he kissed Sakura on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds , Sakura couldn't believe it, her first kiss and with Naruto. His lips were so warm and soft. He tasted like the punch he drank at the party, sweet. He pulled away slowly and smirked at her. Sakura blinked at him then when she came back to reality she ran off and went in the house quietly.

Both girls ran up the stairs to the bedroom and closed the door. Hinata looked at Sakura for a moment. Sakura was still in a daze touching her lips almost like she couldn't believe she kissed Naruto. Hinata then decided to say something.

"Umm Sakura ? "

Sakura turned her head towards her with this dreamy look in her eyes and sighed followed by "yea?"

"You kissed , Naruto , Sakura . What's going on here ? Since when you liked Naruto? "

"I've always liked Naruto."

"No you haven't, well at least not that way. What changed?"

"Well , just look at him he's matured, is handsome and popular plus we already know each other very well so it just makes sense that we get together."

Hinata just looked at her.

"Hinata you should've seen him at the party. There was this idiot getting aggressive with me and won't let me go trying to dance with me and he came and defended me. He made the guy back down. Then we danced and omg he can dance, the moves he made..." Sakura sighed.

Hinata caught herself rolling her eyes. Then she said to herself 'where did that come from? I should be happy for both my friend.' Then she forced a smile and said to Sakura. " I'm happy for you and Naruto, Sakura!" Sakura looked at Hinata and said "really?" "Yea of course, you're my best friend why wouldn't I be happy for you." Then Sakura felt a huge amount of guilt wash over her. She knows she hasn't been a very good friend lately to Hinata. She should've went and supported her on the interview to school.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't come with you on the interview. I should've supported you . I was being selfish. Also I'm sorry about the refrigerator comment." She said quietly.

"That's ok Sakura . I should've told you from the beginning about the school. And everything turned out fine. I know I got in the school, it's not official till they send out the letter but they told me I got in."

"Really?" Sakura looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "I'm so happy for you Hinata , I going to miss you so much." She reached over and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged her back. They stood like that for a while. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She was starting to miss Hinata already. What was she going to do without her best friend by her side. They let go and smiled at each other. Hinata knew how Sakura felt cause she felt the same.

They then proceeded to talk more about Naruto and Hinata's new school.

 **Authors Note**

 **Review please, let me know if I should continue.**

 **Chapter 3 will take place 3 years later when they are all Seniors in High school.**

 **I don't own anything, especially Naruto.**

 **Rated M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **Here's chapter 3**

 **I don't own Naruto,** **unfortunately.**

 **Three years later- Senior Year**

High school seemed to go well for Sakura and Hinata. Hinata adjusted well to her new school. She got along with her roommate and loved all her classes. She also felt like she wasn't a burden anymore to Sakura's family because now she was at the boarding school, with full Scholarship. She did go to their house on holidays and summer vacation.

Sakura and Naruto were known as the "IT" couple at their high school. Sakura popular , very pretty and dressed nice was the envy of a lot of girls. Also she was with Naruto who was the star Baseball player at their school. The local paper followed his baseball career and even posted an article about him. Minato proudly walked around with that paper showing everyone he could. He was offered full scholarships to many universities. He was all set to accept the best one when he received an offer to play in the minor league team Cubs.

One night there was a thunder storm.

Naruto came over to see Sakura . He was drenched from the rain. Racing his bike over. He had just got into an argument with father and mother over accepting the offer to play for the Cubs over going to college. He felt like it was his life and his choice. His parents argued that they have a say because he's under their roof and plus he's still a child. He chained his bike to Sakura's fence and frantically rang the door bell. He had to talk to Sakura.

Sakura wasn't home. Shopping for prom. Hinata opens the door and he strode past her. "No one in the house is deaf." She says. "Sakura here?" Water from his shirt trickled onto the hall floor as he paced.

"You can at least say hello." Hinata said back and crossed her arms, and waited. Naruto stopped pacing and faced Hinata. "She sure looks different." he thought. Still a little thicker in certain places, but packaged better. Instead of wearing 3 sizes too big clothes that looked like they came from Good Will, she wore a form fitting lavender collard shirt and fitted khakis.

"What are you staring at?" Hinata asked while glaring at him.

"How come you cut your hair so short?" Naruto reached for her head, but Hinata side stepped him. "Its almost as short as mine," he teased, but he kind of thought it suited her.

"And since when did you become a beauty consultant?'

"I'm just asking'... I guess it looks okay."

Hinata felt it would be easier to maintain the short hair while on the campus and not having to worry about going to the hair salon. Plus she wanted a different look and saw in a magazine tapered haircuts were a thing. She still had her bangs in the front. She liked the way it looked on Rhianna. Her roommate was good with cutting hair and did a great job. At least she thought so.

Hinata touched her hair self-consciously and glared at Naruto, waiting for him to crack a joke on her again.

"What?" He glared back.

"Nothing!" Hinata snapped, and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged and followed her.

Hinata hadn't seen Naruto in almost a year. "He looks the same, just bigger." She thought. "No one is home but me. Sakura is getting her hair done getting any last minute items for the prom tonight." Hinata swung open the fridge. " You want..." She stopped, noting the low growl of the thunder in the distance. " You want a soda?" She held up a sprite in one hand and a Orange in the other.

"Orange." Sakura had told him that Hinata was starting to act high and mighty cause of the prestige of her boarding school, but she didnt seem like that him. Same old Hinata.

Hinata handed Naruto the soda and sat back at the kitchen table. "What are you doing out in the rain anyway? Shouldn't you be home getting ready for the prom?"

The mention of home put the battery in his back, "He acts like Im a damn kid!"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

He told her about the Cubs offer. "But all my father could say was, College is important, what if you hurt yourself playing baseball what are you going to fall back on? Shit its my life! He didn't even go to college, he delivers mail. Dragging a bag around, dodging and run away from dogs. He's not going run my life." Hinata could see how furious he was.

"At least he cared enough to drag that bag around for you..."

"I know that, but he thinks he knows it all and he don't. Not about this." Naruto sat back on the kitchen chair and took a sip of his soda.

"What do you want to do?" Hinata asked while propping her elbow on the table.

"See! How come he couldn't ask me that, you know!" He slammed the can on the table and some soda spilled out.

"Naruto! If you still saying you know after every sentence you need to go to college and quick!"

"Don't get on my case, too. I dreamt of playing baseball since I was a kid. Now the minor league wants me. This could eventually lead to the majors. How can I say no to that? I could break my leg in college and I'll be screwed."

"You can break your leg in the minors."

"At least I'd be trying to get where I wanna go. I could go to college and play ball and when I get out no-one would be looking for me. They looking for me now. I got a chance now. I don't know whats going to happen later."

"Nobody knows about later, Naruto. But a baseball player with a broken leg and a college degree probably has a better shot in life than one that does not." Hinata flinched as the lighting appeared outside the kitchen window.

"Yeah, sometimes you have gamble on a sure thing. But you can't tell my father that. He only sees what he wants to see. Hell he still acts like theres nothing wrong with Mom."

Hinata had heard Mrs Uzumaki wasn't any better, but she and Naruto never brought it up, and she of all people knew not to ask questions about someones mother.

Booming thunder shook the house, Hinata jumped up and flicked off the lights.

"What you turn off the lights for?" Naruto asked.

"I ... I have to go," Hinata stammeres, heart is pounding. She tried to control it, but the storm still made her tremble just like when she was a kid.

"You scared?" Naruto was amazed. He never seen Hinata act afraid of anything. She was the one who stayed calm and called for help... That day. A bolt of lightning lit up the room. Hinata whimpered and dashed towards the basement .

Naruto followed. The whole house was dark so his eyes had to adjust so he can see where he was going. Once he entered the basement he saw Hinata on the couch huddled with knees drawn up to her chest and wraps arms rocking. For a second she looked like scared animal. He had the urge to protect her.

Naruto slid on to the couch next to her. "Remember when we found a kitten and hid it in the basement?" He chuckled. "It was fine until Mrs Haruno found it."

"Yea", Hinata replied letting the memory replace the fear she was feeling at that moment. "When the cat rubbed up against her leg she screamed so loud and dropped the items she was carrying to store. She nagged us for an entire week plus we had to clean up the mess that was made."

"Yea my dad made me go to bed early longer than that." Naruto leaned into the cushions.

Hinata stretched her legs. "You were almost as mad at him as you are now."

Naruto thought for a second. "I know he wants whats best for me but-" The crack of thunder and lightning interrupted him and Hinata balled back up again. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing is coming down here for you." He said gently. He pulled her into a hug and her face turned crimson. Her Naruto never had this much physical contact before. Her fear of the storm always embarrassed her and she was more ashamed in front of Naruto. She leaned into his arm and sat quietly. She did managed to feel more relaxed with Naruto holding her and excitement. She stayed still afraid if she moved the feeling would go away.

Regaining some of her composure Hinata said, "You never answered me, Naruto. What do you want to do?" Naruto massaged her arm, vaguely aware that he liked the softness against his palm and the smell of her hair, vanilla. He started to answer, but when she looked up at him, his brain stalled. He looks at her, really looks at her. He says to himself that Hinata is really cute. He never noticed before her features, skin ,her eyes, plump lips which look so kissable. His eyes lock on her lips. He wants to kiss them and the next thing he knew he was kissing her.

The instant his mouth brushed her own, it was like a spark shot straight to her core. Naruto's grip on her arm tightened, she closed her eyes and cupped his cheek in her hand, and as they continued to kiss a warm tingling feeling moved thru her body. He pulls back slightly looks he in the face and sees that adorable blush. He smirks then leans back down and kisses her again. This time he deepens the kiss and she starts to kiss back even more. Hinata let her eyes flutter open, but was horrified when she realized she was making out with her best friends boyfriend. Before she lost herself completely, she jerked away and stood up while she can still find the door.

"I .. I think I'm ok now. The storm is letting up," she said adjusting her shirt.

Naruto Jumps up off the couch and thrusts his hands deep in his jeans pockets. "Yeah...I got to get home." He says.

"What the hell did I just do?" He thought to himself. This is Hinata, she hadn't ever been like a girl to him. She was somebody he could talk to and who didn't expect him to be anything but himself. "Im not a player so why were my lips doing all over her face?" He stared down at his sneakers continuing to berate himself and unable to look at her.

"I'll talked to Sakura later." He said and took the stairs two at a time and reached the top just as Sakura unlocked the door.

"Naruto, What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me!" She quickly uncovers herself with the garment bag that was covering her freshly done hair.

Hinata appeared behind him. Sakura looked at her and said "All that high class education and you're still afraid of the thunder and lighting? Well anyway, check out my hair!" She twirled around to give them a full view. Sakura had grew out her bob hair cut back to waist length and had the her hair dresser curl it.

Hinata felt trapped and guilt ridden. She mustered up a compliment and went to her bedroom.

Naruto pulled a damp envelope from his pocket and handed it to Sakura, only half-looking at her. "I came to show you this."

In a moment Sakura shrieked and danced, waving the paper. "We did it! Oh Naruto, you're going to be famous." She threw her arms around his neck and bounced excitedly.

Sakura wasn't an academic star, but she was a quick study, and she recognized early the perks that would come with being Naruto's woman. She became the prettiest, the most popular, and the captain of the cheerleading squad. At games, especially away games, she would slip on his jacket between cheers like she was cold, but it was really to make sure everybody knew she belonged to the star, Number 9. When he made a hit or scored a run she cheered extra hard and felt charged like she'd done something special, too.

"You'll win the World Series! I knew it! I told you!" She kissed his cheek. "What's it like in Chicago?"

"Whoa!" Naruto unhinged her from his neck. "I don't even know if Im going to take it. I did say yes to that scholarship."

"What are you talking about, not going to take it? This is all you ever wanted. I can't wait to be at the stadium and hear the say your name over the loud speaker. I'll be screaming and waving. Oh Naruto, Im so proud of you." And she was, but as she hugged him she got a flash of the wives sitting in their box during the World Series games she watched with him. They were laced, had expensive bags jewelry and clothes. She imagined herself there and now she was on her way.

For Sakura this was perfect. Naruto was talented, popular , handsome and he gave her the respect Mebuki told her she had to demand. Sakura heard other girls talk about their boyfriends and what they had to do to keep them. Some of them bragged out it, something about being real women. Please she wasn't falling for that. In some cases they turned up pregnant. She told Naruto that wouldn't happen to her. He never really pressured her anyway, not that he didn't want to do it. He's been content for the time being gropes and feels permitted above the waist only. Her friends said she was so lucky, and maybe she was, but she intended to take lucky all the way to the altar.

Naruto grinned for the first time all day. His father had deflated him, but Sakura's excitement pumped him up. She believed him the way he wanted to believe in himself, and her vision of the future filled in the blanks, making it seem possible that his sweat and sacrifice would be enough. " I ain't make the cubs yet, its a rookie league."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Its going to take you about a minute."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked

"I know so, Naruto. It's perfect. I can't wait to tell Ino! She's always bragging about her boyfriend Sai and how he got recruited for this big Architect firm right out of college like its a big deal. We'll tell everyone tonight and celebrate... but you have to go. I got to get ready. Im going to be so pretty for you." She kissed him on the lips, marched him towards the door and ran up to the bedroom.

"Hinata, it's happening." Sakura said while admiring herself in the mirror. "I knew it would. This is just the beginning. Soon Naruto and I will have a huge wedding with a horse and carriage, then have a huge house built, with marble bathrooms and ..."

"Sakura, do you hear yourself?" Hinata sat on a corner of her bed. " Did you think he might be throwing away his education? Have you even once considered what's best for Naruto?" She hadn't meant to say that. She was planning to joke around while Sakura got dressed like they always did but hearing Naruto's name made something that was still too hot explode.

"And you know what's best for everybody right?" Sakura glared at her. She wasn't feeling Hinata's attitude lately.

"I didn't say that, but all your doing is counting his money and what he can buy you with it," Hinata snapped.

When they were young the small bedroom had been plenty for both. Now that they were women now, it was suffocating. Hinata's dreams stepped on Sakura's toes and Sakura's hopes rubbed Hinata the wrong way.

"And suppose Naruto doesn't marry you. What are you going to do?"

"He's going to marry me cause we're in love, but I wouldn't expect you to know what that means cause it's not in a textbook." Sakura said while doing her makeup.

"Believe me, I know more than what's in a book. For instance, I know being cute won't get you over forever."

"What would you know about being cute or having a boyfriend? Your dressing skills can improve and you act like you know more than anybody. No man is going to want you making him feel stupid all the time. It's going to be hard knowing so much and being all by yourself. "

"I may be alone, but I'll be able to take care of myself. What are you planning to do between the time you graduate and when you become Mrs Naruto Uzumaki huh? Are you just going to sit on your behind and wait? What if he never makes it? Will you still marry him then?"

"Oh, he's going to make it. I know Naruto will do it, and I'll be right there with him." Sakura snatched up her underwear and robe. "Look, I don't have time for this." A ray of after storm sun sliced the space between them. "I have to get ready cause Im not going to let you spoil my night." She stormed off and went to the bathroom.

Hinata's hands shook and she felt her head would burst. "What the hell did I start that? What Naruto and Sakura do is none of my business." But Naruto had been her friend as long as he'd been Sakura's. She threw herself on to the bed, head under the pillow, tasting the salty sweet of his lips, feeling his hot, wet hard body. "I can't stay here this summer." She wanted to stuff her clothes in a bag and go right then, but she went downstairs cause she couldn't think in that room, and she didn't want to be there when Sakura came out the bathroom.

A little while later, Sakura's parents came home. Mebuki ran up stairs to help Sakura finish getting ready. Kizashi whispered to Hinata "We got it, the car for Sakura." He previously mentioned to Hinata they were surprising Sakura with a car as a graduation gift. A bunch of Hinata's friends got Cars for graduation. After the commencement, Kizashi and Mebuki, gleaming proud, presented Hinata a gift box with a satin bow. Inside was a very pricey watch engraved on the back. The Kizashi presented an envelope with 500 hundred dollars inside. "A little something for you to build on," he said. It was the most wonderful present anybody ever gave her, she nearly cried.

While Mebuki was fussing with Sakura, Kizashi was following them around taking photos. Hinata made herself scare while no one noticed.

Naruto arrived on time, corsage in hand, looking handsome in his white Tux. The neighbors gathered as the driver and white stretch waited at the curb.

Sakura wasn't about to let her fight with Hinata ruin her night. Arm in arm she posed with Naruto, lovely in her white mermaid style prom dress with beading at the halter top of the dress and stomach area cut out so it appears to be two pieces instead of one. "And what if he never makes it?" Echoed in her mind, but she smiled sweetly, looked at Naruto adoringly, and as Mebuki dabbed her tears and Kizashi snapped away, the question faded.

Despite Hinata's priest Kizashi pulled her into a picture with the couple. Naruto stood behind Sakura, his arms wrapped around her, and Hinata was at their side looking awkward. "Have fun," she said a little too brightly as she faded to the back.

Kizashi insisted on taking one more picture. As he looked thru the screen of his camera he realized Sakura wasn't a baby anymore. As much as tried not to, he saw a woman, and he wasn't ready. He worried what she would do after high school. She applied to colleges and got in but didn't seem that interested. She only seemed interested in becoming Naruto's wife. There wasn't anything wrong with Naruto, he felt Naruto has grown up to be a fine young man. He just wondered if they've done right by Sakura. They spoiled her , but wanted her so badly. Yes they sheltered her from the cruel world. They just wanted to protect her. There was something they needed to tell her. He thought there'd be time, but here she was looking grown. He wanted to tell her to go back in the house and wash that makeup off her face because he wasn't ready for her to be a woman. He wasn't done raising her. Kizashi blinked back tears and took the picture. Then he kissed Sakura and palmed Naruto an extra 100 dollars in a good night handshake and said, "Don't do anything foolish and make sure she has a good time."

Mebuki and Kizashi reminisced over cake and tea in kitchen. Once done they went up to there bedroom. Hinata spent the evening on the phone with her teacher Kurenai, whom asked her to stay with her in Martha's Vineyard for the summer to help her with her manuscripts. She felt guilty because she promised Sakura to spend the summer with her, but this was an emergency.

Hinata wondered through the house like she wouldn't be back for a long time. Remembering family dinners, outings and holidays. She'd been a welcomed guest for many years, but now she was eighteen, and it was time to leave so she didn't want to overstay her welcome. Her bags were already packed and she checked the train schedule. She would tell them all in the morning she was leaving. Hinata turned out the lights and curled up on the couch to rest for a minute.

Keys rattling in the door work Hinata up and Sakura sailed in the house shoes in her hand. "Looks, like you had fun." Hinata thought that was lame but she didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Uh, oh yea we had a ball!" Sakura wasn't sure if Hinata was being sarcastic and was too tired to care. "Naruto , gave me this." She held up her manicured hand which had a ring, silver band with ribbons of diamonds about a 1/8 carat. "He said it was to hold the place for something bigger."

Neither of them seemed to know what to say or do. The squeals and hugs that used to be so natural just didn't come.

"Its beautiful, Sakura." Hinata said quietly.

"I know you don't believe I love Naruto." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I believe you. Im really glad you're happy, Sakura. Hinata stood and massaged her cheek which had been on the couch. "By the way, I talked to Kurenai Yuhi. She really needs me to help her finish her book. So Im going to Martha's Vineyard for the summer. I'm leaving this morning."

"This morning!...Thats not what you were going to do yesterday! Why'd you even bother coming home?"

"Things changed, that all."

"Yeah well, whatever." Sakura went upstairs to show her parents the ring and Hinata sat in the chair near the window to wait for sunrise.

 **There was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Next chapter will come soon hopefully. ;) Please review.**


End file.
